


Steak 'N' Sausage

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco enjoys the pleasures of the 14th of March...;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak 'N' Sausage

“Mr. Malfoy! Is everything alright?”

“I’m so sorry, Jacques, but this steak is absolutely… _hmmmm_ …delicious. My compliments to the chef… _oooh_.”

“Pierre will be pleased, sir. Is everything else to your satisfaction?”

“You have no… _Merlin's beard_ …idea.”

“Merlin?”

“Brilliant… _oooh_ … show, isn’t it?”

“Sir?”

“ _Follow the spiders_ …what?”

“Should I call Mr. Potter?”

“No, no. He’s currently… _Circe’s clit_ …unavailable, so to speak.”

“Mrs. Krum?”

“No, definitely not Gra… _sacre bleu_!”

“SIR!”

“YES! OH FUCKING HELL, YES!!!!!”

“Mr. Malfoy! What are… _Mr. Potter_! What were you doing  there?”

“My sincere apologies, Jacques. I just couldn’t wait for dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steak And BJ-Day! :D


End file.
